To Have and to Hold
by Something dictionary related
Summary: Everyone has a something that they cherish or stands out, something they remember, whether it be a long-lost toy or maybe something you wear. Ai and Mako receive a special toy. Part of a One-shot series


**Hi. I'm Something Dictionary Related. The idea for this story came from a series of one-shots called Simply Remember by crestoflight3. There don't seem to be many fics about Ai and Mako although if I continue, I will turn this into a series on the Tamers. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A Teddy Bear

"Ahhh, aren't they sweet little angels?" cooed Masuyo

"If you say so!" replied her husband.

Rumbling could be heard in the background, followed by several pops and something bouncing along the floor. Screams as loud as a football stadium erupted although there were only two people.

"Mako, give that back!"

"Why, its mine and has always been!"

"Its mine."

"No its mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Watch it!"

Doing! Thump.

"Urrrrrrrgh hur hur hur hrhuummmmmm!"

"Crybwaby cybwaby c-c-c-w-y-y-b-w-a-beeee!"

"Mummmmm urgh huh huh uhhhhh!"

Masuyo sighed and went into the bedroom. Anything to control them two was a godsend. What she found was Ai laying on her back and doing a perfect impression of a water fountain on a timer crossed with a fire alarm. Mako did not help as he was standing over her doing a sped up version of a military march. Meanwhile, about a foot away from Ai's head was what remained of a stuffed hedgehog.

"Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Ai continued screaming.

"Ha ha you went down nernynernynerner!" responded Mako.

"Mako, stop teasing your sister. Ai, stop arguing with your brother and no more tears." Masuyo tried to bargain.

"Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" screamed Ai.

"No. I said to calm down, okay, please." Mauyo tried again.

"Nernynynynynerner!" shouted Mako.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE NO MORE DESSERT AND NO TRIP" blasted Masuyo, having quickly lost her patience.

"BUT MUUUMMMM!" they countered.

"NO."

Ai paused in between as she had managed to catch her mother's message

"Twip?"

"You had this coming!"

"Desswert?" Obviously Mako caught the other part.

"Two bowls of ice cream in the kitchen but I will not let you have them unless you stop arguing."

"Bwowls?"

"Yes Mako!"

"Hmmmmm hnhnhnhnhn", sniffed Ai.

Masuyo sighed. "There there. Mako, help your sister and I'll give both of you extra scoops. Oh, and please stop stancing."

"Sta-sta-star-n-cing?"

"Yes."

"All better?"

"Yay", they both cheered.

Masuyo left the room. A bribe like that always worked. What she wouldn't do to replace their toys and it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The teddy sat in the shelf, surrounded by the rest of its community. It had watched as kids of various ages walked past its aisle, all not really interested in a furry animal. Of course it couldn't really think of anything, being an inanimate object but if it could it would wish someone would pick it so that it would not have to age alone. It seemed to be a one-of-a-kind.

"This trolley is really squeaky. Turn the volume down mum!" screamed Mako as he wandered next to his mother.

"It squeaks just fine, leave it alone. That's not its fault. Leave it alone. Mum can we get a squeaky toy?" replied Ai, equally loud.

"Mum, the squeaking is annoying. Please just something squeakierlessness."

"Mum, tell Mako to stop complaining on the squeaking!"

"The squeaking is okay."

"Stop squeaking."

"It can't help it."

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Will you two please stop arguing? We're almost at the toy aisle. You can choose for yourself there" grumbled Masuyo.

"Good I want a replacement Digimon!"

"I want an animal!"

"Maybe something in purple!"

"And a bandana!"

"Something with four legs!"

"A red bandana!"

"Shhhhhhh-hhhhh-hhh you two. I don't think they have that here." Masuyo quickly interrupted.

"But mummmmm" they both yelled back.

"Please quieten you two. Its bad enough with the racket although I'm surprised they haven't caught us. Please just... please... let me take you." She sighed before continuing. "How about..."

She stopped the trolley and looked to her right.

"How about this monkey?" she suggested.

"No, its tail is too curly?" said Ai.

"And its ears are the wrong shape. I don't want a big snout" replied Mako.

"Okay... four legs, must be cheap yet durable. How about this elephant? A lovely blue bowtie" She tried again.

"Its too fat!"

"I said red not blue. I think its too big."

Masuyo shook her head and then looked around. Not long after she spotted an animal that looked like it had belonged in a museum. Actually, it seemed to be looking at her with arms wide open.

"Erm... how about... how about this?" She reached up and grabbed the bear. Its arms were now by its side which made her frown slightly.

"Mummmm, why are you staring at that bear" Ai enquired.

"Ugh, how about this? We can buy a bandana then you can go crazy?"

"Yay" they both cheered.

* * *

Ai and Mako had many great adventures with the bear, it sporting the red cloth like a beard. The teddy bear starred in its own talk show, fought baddies in a Wild West town and even later gained a toy gun to shoot at space invaders. However, many days later...

"No its my turn to share..." screamed Mako.

"You made it lose its bandana. I'm telling mum."

"Its my turn"

"No its not."

"Where's the gun?"

"You lost it."

Mako picked up one arm. "Its mine."

Ai grabbed the other one. "No its mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Impmon is mine!"

"Mine."

RRIIIIIIPPPPPPP!

Ai fell backwards. As she did so, she thought she heard something by the window, as though something or someone shuddered.

"Impmon!" she shouted before starting to turn the waterworks on.

Mako also just happened to be looking and saw a purple blur disappear followed by another shadow. "IMPMON!" He shouted as well.

They both fell backwards and continued crying.

After several minutes they had reduced to a few sniffles. "Teddy?"

"He's gone, just like Impmon!"

"Impy will return!"

Masuyo had just finished putting the washing in the machine. Her husband was still at work. A loud thump followed by shouts made her shake her head. A few moments later, a further outcry let her hear about something she'd thought she'd never hear again.

Masuyo realised she was still holding her basket. She put it onto the ground and headed for Ai and Mako's bedroom. As soon as she got through the door, she found that amazingly, they're shared loss of someone was allowing them to be together. In fact, for the first time in a while, Ai and Mako were hugging each other.

Mako sobbed "I miss Impmon. I think we should stop fighting."

Ai agreed. "He'll return I hope. I'm sorry bwother. Really. Let's stop. Pwease"

They both nodded, allowing Masuyo realise a miracle had occurred without her.

* * *

Ai watched through the pane as her daughter, Scarlett ran away. The toy plane flew above her head as she was obviously imagining herself as a pilot.

Ai shook her head and smiled. Her mother was coming over later to help clear the attic. That tall, dark stranger said he'd also chip in once he'd got his motorbike fixed and also sorted out any other stray lose ends. It was his turn over here anyway.

Ai made her way upstairs and stopped on the landing, reaching up to grab a handle to pull the ladder down. She quickly dived out the way before it landed on her head.

After climbing the ladder, she crawled into the dusty space and almost immediately, her left hand landed on a wooden chest. Ai sat down and smiled, deciding it would be a good place to start.

She moved her hands over the chest, creating a large cloud that made her cough. Strangely, this did remind her of those fights Impy took. Those strange fog banks that nobody could explain. The shadows inside were always just as mysterious. But those days were less frequent now.

Ai pushed on the chest lid and found that it moved much more easily than she thought, so much that she actually fell forward into the chest. Luckily the wooden lip stopped her inertia but she was now in an awkward position.

Two black eyes immediately stared back at her, causing her to double take and jump back. And now fall on her back, whacking her head in the process. After a couple of moments, Ai found nothing had happened other than having a large headache. She placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself up again to have a proper look in the box.

A few books that looked old, perhaps by decades. A red cloth lay on top of one of the books. However, on top of these piles was something small and brown. Fur was frayed at the edges. It had two short arms and the same with the legs although one arm had zigzag stitches.

Ai's eyes widened wildly. "Teddy?" she shouted.

Laughter caught her off guard. Light was streaming through a nearby window and Ai leaned over to look in her garden. She could easily see her daughter running around in circles in the garden, laughing loudly as she was both playing with her plane and being chased by her partner Kiwimon.

Ai shook her head and then looked back at the teddy bear. She shook her head as she thought about her past. So soon after, she was sure her daughter would enjoy this new toy and she would explain the history if need be. She couldn't help feel that she had reunited with an old friend and remembered that thanks partly to Teddy, that had happened before.

Teddy would be part of her life. She would tell Mako eventually but for now she reminisced. She was sure he'd understand and was glad everyone was now home.


End file.
